South of Nowhere
by Ellixer
Summary: In light of the war sidelining their work, Janice and Mel explore the path ahead.


It's been a month and I've finally gotten up the courage to visit her. As soon as we parted she told me to visit, and within a week I received a letter from her asking for a visit. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she missed me. But I'm standing here, in front of these old looking screen doors, and I'm still afraid to knock. Jesus H Christ, I'm afraid!

'Janice Convington I do declare. Is that you?' I turn to find none other than Melinda Pappas standing in the grass, looking beautiful as ever in the fading light. 'How long have you been standing there?'

'Not long.' A lie of course. She smiles brightly at me, taking her glasses off and biting on the tip. It's like this movie star is standing in front of me in a pencil skirt, suit jacket, and cat eye glasses. Now to figure out what type of movie I'm in; romance, adventure, comedy.

'You must be thirsty.' Mel walks in that lanky way of hers, gathering my attention with each step.

'Why yes I do believe I am.' I mock her accent as I take my hat off and fan myself. She giggles as only a southern belle can. I follow her inside where it is degrees cooler. There's the sound of another screen door slamming shut and I wonder who I've intruded on.

The kitchen we walk into is the biggest I've ever been in. A pitcher of tea sits sweating on the island. Mel grabs two glasses out of a cabinet and pours the golden liquid into them. She hands me one while sipping out of the other.

'Miss Melinda is that you?' An older, plump, white woman comes waddling through the kitchen screen door, wiping her hands on a cloth. 'Oh I'm sorry.' She stops when she notices me.

'It's ok Annabelle, this is Dr. Janice Covington.' I reach my hand out but she forces me into a hug. 'Janice, this is Annabelle. She was my father's personal secretary, assistant, cook.' The two women laugh at the apparent joke, as I try to gain some distance between us. 'Now she insists on keeping me fed.'

'I was cooking out in the summer kitchen. A chicken, greens, and cornbread.'

'Why that does sound lovely.'

'I thought you ate lobster or something.' I say genuinely, looking at Janice.

'Why on earth would you think that?' I feel a little stupid, and I shrug in response.

'Give the chicken another thirty minutes and everything is done.' Taking her apron off she gives Mel a kiss on the cheek. 'You two have fun.' Then she grabs her purse and is gone.

'You live alone?' I ask.

'Yes.' Mel busies herself grabbing plates and forks.

'In this big house?' She stops to look at me.

'Well who do you expect to be living here?'

'I don't know, servants and every generation that's still alive.' Mel smiles, obviously trying not to laugh.

'Oh Jan, you are silly. Come on, help me set the table on the veranda.' I follow her out to the enclosed porch. There's a fan above the table, circling lazily. 'Here, light those please.' She hands me a matchbook, pointing to the candles at the center of the table. I light the candles and throw the spent match down, smashing it under my boot. Mel has gone back inside so I sit, looking out at the setting sun. It's actually beautiful here. The bugs are singing and calling to each other, creating a din that is uniquely summer.

'Here you go.' Mel hands me my glass as she walks back out to the table. I take a sip and nearly choke.

'What's in this?'

'Bourbon.' She gives me a sweet smile, sipping on her own drink. I take another sip, more prepared this time.

'Tastes good.' Taking my hat off, I sit it on the empty chair beside me.

'So where are you thangs?' Her eyebrow quirks up in curiosity.

'I rented a room in town.' Mel immediately straightens up.

'Oh heavens no Jan. You are staying here.'

'I don't wanna put you..'

'Now do not fight me on this Janice Covington.'

'Well when you use my whole name I feel like I'm getting in trouble.'

'Well you will be if you do not retrieve your thangs at once.'

'What? Now?'

'You have thirty minutes. You can take my car.' So for some god forsaken reason, I do what I'm told. I can't begin to explain why. But I take Mel's car, grab my things, and I'm back within thirty minutes. Mel's there ready to serve me, delighted as ever that I've brought my bags. I leave my things by the staircase and follow her back to the veranda.

'So how's school going?' I ask as we sit down to eat. The chicken is crispy and juicy, and Mel has heaped a ton on my plate.

'Oh the work is easier than I thought, but the people are the problem.'

'Who could have a problem with you?' By God, these greens are the best I've ever had.

'Some people think that I'm there because of my name.' She looks genuinely hurt.

'Well they don't really know you then sweetheart.' I put my hand over hers. 'You are one of the smartest women I know. Well most of the time.' I grin, trying to bring out her beautiful smile, and am more than happy when I'm rewarded with one.

'You're too kind.' We fall into an easy silence as we eat. The surrounding darkness and flickering candles are lending a romantic air to this meal. Of course I'm just kidding myself.

'Janice?'

'Hmm?' I sip on my bourbon tea, picking bones from the remainder of my meat.

'What're you doing until the war is over?'

'Not sure.' I shrug.

'Why don't you stay here?'

'And do what exactly?' I look at her intently.

'I'm not entirely sure, but I don't want you to leave.'

'I only just got here Mel.' I lean back in my chair as she stares off into the darkness.

'Have you ever thought there's something missing?' She asks.

'Yeah, more Xena scrolls.' Mel actually growls then stands up and walks away. For a second I think maybe she's gone to bed, but she returns with another full glass of tea in her hand.

'Janice, I'm talking about life, not work.' She hiccups as she chugs her drink.

'Might wanna slow down there Mel.'

'Don't you tell me what to do Janice Covington.' Oh, I'm in trouble for something.

'You wanna get married or something Mel?' I figure most women like her are married off by now right?

'Are you asking me?'

'What?! No.' Jeesh she can't hold her liquor.

'Am I not good enough?'

'What? I didn't say that.' How did this get turned around. She's just glaring at me, drinking on her Bourbon tea. I'm so confused. 'Mel what's gotten up your craw?' For a moment I think she might kill me, but she lets out a big sigh and relaxes.

'I'm sorry Jan, I'm jest stressed out.' Must be her time of the month. 'I never did think you would visit.' She confesses in a whisper. I almost didn't, but I won't tell her that.

'Why wouldn't I visit?'

'I didn't think you were too fond of me.' She's shrinking away from me, and I've gotta admit, I'm kinda hurt.

'Now what would give you that idea?'

'Well there was that one time, you called me the most annoying creation on God's green earth.' She squints a little as she thinks. 'Oh, and that time you said I was clumsier than a sack of rocks, but that didn't make too much sense.' I don't remember that one. 'Oh and..'

'Ok, ok.' I stop her before she gets too carried away. 'I'm sorry doll, all that was before me and you got to know each other real well'

'You said you had people to do and places to see when we left Greece.' I can't help but grin at my own humor, but Mel doesn't seem to find it quite as amusing. She stands, gathering up the dishes. 'Come on Jan, I'll show you to yer room.' After depositing the dishes in the kitchen, I grab my bags and follow her up a grand staircase to the second floor. The walls are filled with generations of pictures, but I don't see one of Mel anywhere. We bypass a few doors before she pulls open a room with double doors. I'm a little stunned to put it mildly. The room has its own sitting area, and I can see an attached bathroom.

'This is yours.' Mel beams proudly. 'You have your own private bath with running hot water.'

'You've gotta be pulling my chain.' I drop my bags on the nearest chair. Mel walks into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. She returns with towels, handing the plush cotton to me.

'Take a bath Jan, I'm sure you could use one.' She smiles sweetly at me, as if it isn't the insult i'm sure it is. When she's gone, there's a definite absence that I can feel in my bones. I don't like this feeling, that's why I've stayed away, but that is also why I came. I never expected, however, for this house to be empty. It should at least be filled with servents right?

For the first time in years probably, I languish in a clawfoot bathtub filled with bubbles and oils and it feels good. Everything, just, feels, good. At this point I'm glad I came, if nothing else, I get to experience the most amazing soak of my life. And, well, the food wasn't all that bad either come to think. There's a knock on the bedroom door.

'Yah?' Mel saunters in just wearing her blouse and pencil skirt, shoes kicked off somewheres.

'I brought you this.' She smiles holding up an ashtray and a cigar.

'Is that a Cuban?!'

'It was my daddies.'

'Mel I couldn't.'

'You know I don't smoke cigars Jan. Someone might as well enjoy them.' I'm about to protest more, but she kneels down next to the tub and gently places it in my mouth. Flicking out a lighter from somewhere, she lights the end of it and sticks the tray in my hand. 'Oh.' She puts her finger up in the air and quickly walks back out of the room, only to return a second later with a bottle of good ol JD.

'What is this Mel, Shang Ri La?' She giggles at me.

'Goodness no. I just treat my friends well.'

'If this is how you treat your friends, I can only imagine how you'd treat your husband.' Her face darkness for the briefest of moments.

'I'll see you in the morning Jan.' She puts the bottle down next to the tub, lingers a moment and leaves. What is it I'm missing here?

The sun wakes me, and for once I linger in bed a moment, stretching my arms and legs out across the bed I'm practically drowning in. The birds and cicadas are already battling it out to see who can be the loudest. The smell of bacon is slowly wafting up the stairs, causing my mouth to water. I really should have came here sooner.

I throw on my pants, lace up my boots, tuck in my shirt, and pull my hair back in a ponytail. Yup, I look good. After using the toilet I venture down the stairs, following my nose to the outdoor kitchen. I didn't know those things existed in the states. Mel's standing, bent over the stove in a flowy flowery dress, dark hair spilling down her back instead of being carefully pinned up. By God she looks amazing. You know, it doesn't even bother me that she's taller than me. Those long legs are one of her best features.

I stand on the other side of the screen door, just drinking in the site of her. She's humming something to herself, bouncing along to the tune. It's cute, and I can't believe I'm thinking it. I give it another moment to commit this to memory before pushing open the screen door and startling her.

'Why Janice, I didn't hear you coming.' Her hand is on her heart as if holding it in.

'Smells good. Didn't know ya cooked?' I stand right up against her, sniffing over her shoulder.

"Any proper lady can cook.' Her eyebrow is arched at me, and I don't know if it's at the question or my proximity.

'Well damn, I think I just might marry you myself.' Mel blushes profusely and looks away. I can't hide the shit eatin grin on my face.

'Go sit yourself down.' She pushes at me. What's a girl to do but obey. I sit in the same chair as last night, feeling a somewhat cool breeze wash over me. The scent of wildflowers is in the air, and I can see bees and dragonflies buzzing about. Mel sits a plate in front of me filled with thick cut bacon, three eggs, thick cut toast and hash.

'You wouldn't think there was a war on.' I grin up at her. She blushes a little.

"When you live by yourself you don't eat much. I kept getting the supplies but never needed them. There's plenty here for us two.' She beams with pride. There's nothing left for me to do but dig in, while Mel eats with a supreme delicacy that is becoming someone of her status. Still she looks at me with a smile, obviously happy that I find the food good. Which it is. Good. Well it's great actually. 'I was thinking I could take you to the beach for a few days. We have a beach house.'

'Of course you do.' I say around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

'It's beautiful, I think you'll love it.' Mel looks at me waiting for an answer. What the hell have I got to lose..

'I don't have anything to swim in.'

'We have a private beach.' For the life of me I can't tell if she's flirting with me.

'You're on sister. When do we leave?'

"As soon as your done eating of course.' Well of course.

We drive the whole way in a yellow 38 cadillac convertible, that I must say is a piece. And of course Mel lets me drive because I think she likes for me to be in control. It takes the entire day, and the sun is setting when we reach the private drive. Again, of course, there are no servants so I bring in the bags and the months supply of food. Gotta be prepared she said.

It's smaller than I imagined it would be, only one story, but it has three master rooms spread out on the floor plan. A fireplace sits in the middle of the main room with glass doors for one whole wall that faces the beach.

'Well holy shit Mel. This just keeps getting better and better.' She makes a face at my vulgarities but smiles nonetheless.

'You won't find a house like it if ya tried.'

'Brag much Mel.' I tease her and she giggles. The ease of all this is…...I don't know. I like it. On the digs, there was so much pressure and tension, we didn't get to know each other like this.

'What would ya like to eat?' She pulls off her cotton gloves, throwing them on the nearest table.

'Surprise me.' I grin.

'Go check out the beach. It's beautiful at night.' I bet that's not the only thing. She points to the door and grabs some bags, staring at me till I walk away. The air coming off the water is so cool, it feels energizing. For once, I take my boots off and leave them behind. The sand has already let the heat of the day go and is cooling. It feels good on my tired feet that sink in with each step. I walk out in the fading light until I reach the point where dry sand meets wet. The sounds of the waves breaking upon the shore is hypnotic and I close my eyes to feel the entirety of it. I let go. Feel nothing but this renewed sense of calm.

'Beautiful.' Mels voice breaks me from my trance. I turn my head to see her staring directly at me.

'What is?'

'The food's done.' She finally says after a moment of silence. I realize it's completely dark now and she's holding a lantern.

'I've been out here that long?' She just nods. 'I've never felt so calm.'

'That's a good thing isn't it?'

'Yeah.' I look back out at the blackness that is the ocean now. 'It is.'

'I knew you'd like it here Jan.' Her hand grabs mine, getting my attention once more. 'It'll be here tomorrow. How about I feed you.' She smiles in a way that's infectious and I can't help but follow.

'Mel I'm gonna have to make you my personal cook.' I pat my stomach after we've eaten.

'That can be arranged.' She gives me a sly grin. This woman is toying with me. I lick my lips and lean forward in my chair. She leans back in hers, slowly crossing her legs and lacing her fingers in her lap. What the hell?

'You're toying with me Mel.' The JD I've been drinking is getting to me.

'No.' She says simply. I can't read her, and I don't know if it's because of Jack or she's suddenly become good at masking it. I lick my lips again. God why is my mouth so dry all of a sudden.

'Mel.'

'Yes Jan?' What is it I want to say?

'Why do you want me here?'

'Cus I thought you'd like it.' She's being evasive.

'No not here here God dammit.'

'Janice.'

'I'm talking about with you.'

'I thought you might like it.' Her tone is suggestive, leading. 'Was I wrong?' Hurt now.

'I……….' She stands.

'Your room is behind you.' She walks away. Doesn't say anything else. That's it. She's gone. What the fuck just happened? It takes a few minutes for me to finally move, but I get to my room and collapse into my bed passing out.

When I wake again only two hours have passed. Crawling back out of the bed, I walk to the bathroom, rinse my mouth out and splash water on my face. Then I pull my ponytail out and untuck my shirt all the way. Staring into the mirror I don't look like crap but I feel like it, and the only reason is because of Mel. I need to at least see that she is ok.

Walking down the hall, I look into the rooms until I find her, curled in a bed. Maybe I should leave it at that, I should walk away and talk to her in the morning. But I find myself drawn into the room, to the side of her bed. My fingers reach out to sweep her hair from her face, and her eyes open looking straight into mine. I think my heart stops beating, I don't feel it anymore. Her hand reaches up to cup my cheek, I lean into its warmth. There it is again, beating furiously in my chest.

'Mel..' I don't know what to ask. Her hand drops from my cheek as she sits herself up. I miss it's presence immediately.

'I know I'm not much. I don't bring a lot to the table. But, Janice, being with you has made me feel something I haven't felt since I was a very young girl. I thought I was gonna be alone or marry for the sake of it. But when I saw you and every time after, I get butterflies in my belly. The last time that happened I had a crush on little Billy Henderson, but he liked Alice Walker. He told me I was too tall and I was smelly. I most certainly did not smell.' I'm trying my hardest not to laugh right now. 'Billy and Alice got married on the playground, then Alice found him playing with another girl. He went home with a black eye that day. Told everybody he fell.' I fall back across the mattress laughing hysterically. She told the story in such a serious way, as if these were grown folk.

'Well there sure as hell isn't an Alice Walker, but I know to be careful of you southern girls now.' I say wiping tears from my eyes. Turning to my side I prop my head up on my hand, still laughing silently. Mel's smiling at me warmly.

'We can be fierce when we wanna be.'

'Sounds like.' We fall into a comfortable silence, just sort of gazing at each other. 'For what it's worth, you're more than your money or your name. I admit that at first I thought you were a little bit too much of a rich privileged bird but you learned real quick sweetheart. Didn't let nothing stop you.'

'I thought you were a bit of a…..'

'Hardass?' I supply.

'Close enough.' She gives me a soft smile.

'How about we start over tomorrow?' Mel thinks on this for a moment. Standing back up I hold my hand out as if to shake.

'Ok.' Mel finally agrees and I admit I'm relieved. She takes my hand, but instead of shaking it, I lift it to my lips and kiss the back.

'G'night Mel.' I give her a wink and walk away.


End file.
